Le Retour d'Harry Potter
by hp-fiction-6
Summary: Après la victoire contre Voldemort, la vie continue pour les survivants.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

C'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Prologue**

Un rayon de soleil caressait le visage du jeune homme allongé dans l'un des lits d'une chambre au couleur orangée. Un léger mouvement parcouru ce corps inerte et les paupières du jeune homme s'ouvrirent. Harry venait de se réveiller et un léger sourire parcouru ses lèvres.

Enfin… il était enfin libre !

Après toutes ces années de combat et de peur, il pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa vie. Il allait pouvoir reprendre ses études, avoir une vie et vivre son amour pour Ginny.

Ginny…

Comment avait-il pu la laisser souffrir comme ça loin de lui. Sans elle pourtant, il n'aurait jamais vaincu Voldemort. Sa présence lors de l'Ultime Bataille en était le meilleur exemple. C'était bien elle qui lui avait donner la force de combattre. Ce cher Dumbledore avait vu juste. Le seul pouvoir qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort était l'Amour. Et Ginny et lui en avaient plus que quiconque en eux.

**Flash Back**

Un rire strident lui percer les oreilles. Une masse noire s'approcher de lui. Autour de lui, des dizaines de corps, peut être plus, recouvraient le sol. Proche de lui, Harry put voir le corps de son ancienne directrice. Minerva McGonagall avait donnait sa vie pour lui. Toutes les personnes autour de lui en avait fait de même pour qu'il accomplisse son destin. Or, il était là, seul face à se rire de joie qui lui donner horriblement mal à la tête. Sa cicatrice irradiait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire : Tuer Voldemort. Après avoir détruit les Horcruxes restant, il ne restait plus qu'à détruire la dernière partie de l'âme vile du Mage noir. Harry sentait la fin du combat approcher, il se redressa doucement, parcourant la plaine autour de lui du regard. Son sourire s'évanoui, il était seul, terriblement seul. Il n'y avait que des cadavres. Harry aperçut au loin le sorcier responsable de ce malheur. Une rage sans nom pris possession de lui. Il tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds mais en vain. Il se concentra, retenta sa chance…et retomba. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et d'énervement.

_« Non, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout…ça. Toutes ces vies, tous ces combats…Papa, Maman…Sirius…Dumbledore…McGonagall…Et tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur combat s'achever comme ça. Il était leur Seul espoir à tous. Son combat, son Ultime combat allez avoir lieu et il ne pouvait pas se mettre debout. Voldemort approchait. Il le sentait dans toutes les parties de son corps…Tout allait bientôt prendre fin ! »_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas sentit qu'une personne s'approcher.

_« Harry chuchota une voix mélodieuse, je suis là, avec toi._

_ Ginny mais…_

_ Chut…Harry, tu ne pourras pas…seul. Je ne te laisserais pas quoique tu dises._

_ Mais Ginny, ne reste pas là, Il arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu restes là. __Fuis… vas-t'en !_

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas seul ! Regarde, il ne reste que moi. Les autres sont morts ou ont transplané. Il ne reste que moi et ma place est auprès de toi. Jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut…_

_ Ginny, ce n'est pas Ton combat, c'est le mien. Pars, maintenant…Ne reste pas là, transplane._

_ Si je fais ça il te trouvera tout de suite et je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime malgré que tu m'ais quitté l'été dernier. Ma place est avec toi et nul par ailleurs. Maintenant prend ma main et lève toi, il nous faut mener notre dernier combat. »_

Tout en disant cela, Ginny avait pris sa main et y avait déposer un baiser. Harry la regarda, perplexe. Comment pouvait-il la sauvait ? La seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir près de lui étais là mais il se rendait compte que sa présence le rassurer et lui donner une confiance qu'il n'avait pas encore ressentit depuis le début de la bataille.

Elle l'aida à se redresser et il fut debout. Bien que chevrotant, il se maintint dans cette position. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle parte alors vaincu, il la regarda amoureusement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Son regard se durcit alors et sa posture se fit plus ferme. Il la regarda une dernière fois et lui murmura un doux merci qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_« Prêtes chérie ?_

_ Allons y , et envois le en enfer. Harry ?_

_ Oui ?_

_ Je t'aime _

_ Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi ! »_

Il lui donna un dernier baiser, resserra son étreinte et…

_« VOLDEMORT, JE SUIS ICI, hurla t-il »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Chéri, dit moi que tu ne dors pas encore, il est 10h passé et Maman n'aime pas qu'on la fasse attendre. »_

Harry, brusquement sorti de sa rêverie, fixa la jolie rousse qui venait d'entrer.

_« Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Maman nous attend et tu sais qu'en ce moment il ne faut pas la brusquer !_

_ Oui, je me lève mais à la seule condition que tu m'embr… »_

_ Ginny lui avait sautait dessus et l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle s'écarta aussi rapidement._

_« Chéri, ce n'est pas le moment, Maman attend en bas !_

_ D'accord, d'accord, je me rend"  
_

* * *

_En espèrant que ça vous a plû!! _


	2. Encore du mouvement

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jk Rowling. Seul l'intrigue est de ma création.

* * *

**Chapitre I – Encore du mouvement**

Harry s'habilla rapidement. Mme Weasley n'était plus la même après la fin de la bataille. Elle avait perdu 2 de ses fils et son mari, il se devait de la ménager. Harry écrasa une larme sur sa joue. Ron, son cher ami Ron avait péri pour le sauver. Il s'était interposer lors d'un combat et c'est lui qui avait reçu l'éclair vert qui lui était destiné. Quelques jours auparavant, c'était Arthur qui avait pris un sort mortel en pleine poitrine. Harry l'avait vengé dès qu'il avait vu le mangemort responsable de ce crime. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était plus depuis ce combat. Puis, lors de l'Ultime Bataille, comme elle était surnommée depuis peu, Fred avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie. Harry pensa à Georges qui était inconsolable. Harry émergea de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit anormal en bas.

Il descendit brusquement les escaliers. Molly (comme elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler dernièrement) était allonger sur le sol, inanimé. Ginny était prés d'elle, essayant de la réanimer. Harry s'approcha et lui demanda ce qui était arrivé.

_« Regarde, lui indiquant du doigt l'horloge. »_

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la pendule munie de ses nombreuses aiguilles. Trois des aiguilles avaient disparues. Elles avaient été remplacées par celle de Harry, d'Hermione et de Fleur. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les aiguilles avaient quitté l'endroit indiquant « En danger de mort » mais Harry se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait. L'aiguille de Fleur indiquait « danger de mort ». Ce quelle n'avait pas fait depuis un mois. Un léger mouvement derrière lui, lui indiqua que Molly Weasley venait de reprendre conscience.

_« Fleur… Harry… contacte Bill_

_ J'y cour Molly, ne t'inquiète pas »_

Harry couru dans le salon et pris de la poudre de cheminette. Il alluma un feu avec sa baguette et prononça les mots « Bill Weasley, 24 Chemin de Traverse », jeta la poudre dans les braises et il plaça sa tête. Il sentit alors sa tête tourner et vit défiler devant lui des centaines de cheminé. L'image se stabilisa alors dans un joli appartement. Bill était devant lui, endormi sur le canapé. Harry l'appela, rien. Il cria plus fort et Bill frémit. Harry sentit sa main se crisper de l'autre côté de la cheminé. Il jeta une dernière poignée de poudre dans les flammes et dégagea entièrement son corps. Il accourut près de Bill et le secoua en l'appelant. Mais aucun mouvement ne récompensa ses efforts.

Il prit alors les choses en main et se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale. Il entendit des gémissements plaintifs dans la chambre. Harry s'en approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'il vit le désola. Fleur se débattait sur le lit Elle était couverte de sueur et les draps étaient couverts de sang.

Harry ne contempla pas plus longtemps la scène. Il prit les choses en main. Il s'approcha de Fleur et quand celle-ci le vit, elle l'appela d'une voix faible :

_« Harry… aide-moi… le bébé… il arrive…Bill… il a… somnifère moldu… _

_ Chut, Fleur ne t'épuise pas. Ca fait combien de temps que le travail à commencer ?_

_ Depuis… 5 h ce matin…_

_ Ok. Tu me laisses regarder ?_

_ Vas –y… »_

Harry s'approcha de Fleur. Elle était couverte d'un voile de sueur. Il s'aperçut que le sang était localisé dans le bas du lit. Il se remémora les cours qu'il avait fait réviser à Ginny pendant l'été. Il écarta le drap sur Fleur et il écarta légèrement sa nuisette. Un spasme de douleur parcouru Fleur. Il pris sa baguette et lui jeta un sort d'apaisement. Il regarda alors où en était l'accouchement. Il aperçut alors un petit pied. Merde…Le bébé se présentait par le siège.

_« Fleur, il va falloir que je t'accouche moi-même. Tu me fais confiance ?_

_ Harry… sauve le bébé… »_

Elle s'interrompit par une brusque contraction.

_« Fleur, ne pousse surtout pas. Le bébé se présente par le siège, c'est ça qui te fait si mal._

_ Mais… je…ne…peux pas…m'en empêcher… haleta-t-elle. _

_ Fleur concentre toi, je t'en pris, sinon vous aller mourir tous les deux._

_ Je…je vais essayer… »_

Harry s'approcha du petit pied qui ne bouger pas, il pris sa baguette et jeta à ses mains un sort de désinfection. Il passa ses mains dans le vagin de Fleur et chercha l'autre pied. Il sortit doucement celui ci, arrachant un cri à Fleur malgré le sort. Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Fleur, maintenant, à la prochaine contraction, tu vas pousser du mieux que tu peux. Il faut faire vite »_

La contraction ne se fit pas attendre et le corps du bébé apparu. Harry tourna les épaules du bébé et à la poussée puissante, il avait dans les bras un joli petit garçon avec une tête recouverte d'une chevelure rousse. Celui ci s'époumoné du mieux qu'il pouvait. Fleur, quant à elle, venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. A ce moment, Ginny arriva derrière lui.

_« Harry, je ne t'ais pas vu revenir et… mais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_ Fleur était entrain d'accoucher, ton frère est sous somnifère, j'ai du accoucher Fleur moi-même mais maintenant il faut les emmener tous les trois à l'hôpital. Je transplane avec Fleur et le bébé. Occupe-toi de Bill. »_

Surprise par le calme de son petit ami, Ginny n'avait pas dit un mot et avait immédiatement fait ce qu'Harry avait dit. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à Ste Mangouste et les médicomages prirent les choses en main. Harry s'affala sur un siège près de lui et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre toute blanche et une tête rousse été posé sur son torse. Il chercha ce qui c'était passé et tous lui revint à l'esprit. Bill, Fleur, le bébé, l'accouchement. Il caressa doucement la tête de son amie. Elle remua doucement.

_« Harry, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !_

_ Fleur, le bébé… ?_

_ …Sont sortis d'affaire. Tu es un héros malgré ton évanouissement, le taquina-t-elle_

_ Peut être mais moi je ne me destine pas à être médicomage ! Je n'ais pas l'habitude de voir des femmes accoucher. Bon, je ne vais pas rester allongé ici, aide-moi à sortir de ce lit._

_ Pas question. Le médico à dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Tes blessures se sont réouvertes pendant le transplanage. Tu sais que tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Tu vas devoir rester là cette nuit. »_

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry reçut de nombreuses visites de la famille Weasley. Il reçut même un hibou d'Hermione qui était en France pour les vacances. Elle lui écrivait :

_« Harry,_

_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir une vie mouvementée. Ginny m'a tout raconter. Il faut toujours que tu aides les autres._

_Quand penseras-tu un peu à toi !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien quand même et que tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir. Je rentre dans quelques jours et j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. J'ai déjà fini le nouveau livre de métamorphose. Si Ron était là, il…_

_Bien à toi_

Hermione Granger »

La fin de la lettre d'Hermione était illisible. Elle avait encore dû pleurer. Ron et elle était sortie ensemble pendant l'année passée. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal lors de sa mort et elle l'avait pourtant épaulé jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant, elle avait pris des vacances bien mériter et son retour signifierait une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Les choses y avaient bien changé. Après la mort de sa nouvelle directrice, McGonagall, un inconnu Erbus GRIFSER, un ancien auror à la retraite venait d'être nommé directeur il y a quelques jours. La Gazette du sorcier avait consacré plusieurs pages à cette nomination. Harry se demander ce qu'il se passerait pendant cette nouvelle année. McGonagall n'était pas la seule à décéder, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Trelawney et Bibine étaient mort pendant les combats. L'équipe professorale allait donc changer. Il se demander comment se passerait cette nouvelle rentrée.

_« Harry, arrête de rêvasser, le médicomage a dit que tu pouvait sortir. Qu'est ce que tu attends ?_

_ Je relisais la lettre d'Hermione. Tu crois que Poudlard aura beaucoup changer ?_

_ Je n'en sais rien et soit content que le nouveau directeur ait accepté que toi et Hermione reveniez. _

_ Oui, oui, je sais, tu me le répète depuis des jours. Bon, laisse moi m'habiller. Sors de cette chambre. »_

Ginny sortit en râlant contre la lenteur de son ami. Quant à Harry, il s'habilla en hâte, ravi de sortir enfin de cette chambre qui lui donner le bourdon. Il profita de sa sortie pour aller rendre visite à Fleur.

Celle ci l'accueillit avec joie. Près d'elle, Bill et Molly rayonnait de bonheur.

_« Oh, Harry, soit le bienvenu. Je te présente Arthur Ronald Fred Weasley »_

Harry cacha sa surprise. Ce petit homme porté avec son nom tout l'espoir de cette famille déchirer. Bill s'était approcher de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

_« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi. Ils sont toute ma vie. Merci._

_ Bill ce n'est rien, tu aurais fait pareil._

_ C'est pas la question. Dis-moi, tu veux bien être le parrain d'Arthur ?_

_ Bien sûr, avec joie »_

Harry était heureux, tous ces visages souriant lui faisait un bien immense. Tant de bonheur était-il possible après les moments de malheurs qu'ils avaient tous vécu. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry pris congés et rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait. Il transplanère au Terrier.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plû!! _


	3. Une Bonne nouvelle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieu ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement l'intrigue est de ma création.

_Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre II – Une Bonne Nouvelle  
**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste. Fleur était rentrer chez elle avec le petit Arthur. Molly allait leur rendre visite tous les jours. Hermione était de retour depuis hier et aujourd'hui, il se rendait tous les quatre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leur achat pour la rentrée. Comme a son habitude, Molly était survoltée.

_« Il ne manque rien ? Harry, as-tu pris ta veste chaude, il pleut dehors… Ginny, enlève-moi ce maquillage ridicule tout de suite… Hermione, pense bien à prendre les listes… »_

Rien ne l'arrêtait. Ils étaient tous autoriser à transplaner mais Molly voulait qu'il utilise la poudre de cheminette. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une arrivé remarquée. Harry étant célèbre, plus, s'il était possible, qu'avant la mort de Voldemort.

Harry suivit Ginny au travers la cheminée et il arriva devant une grande salle où les attendais le patron du bar. Harry le salua rapidement et suivi le reste du groupe. Maintenant sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry admira les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue. Des personnes s'interpellaient, des enfants chahutaient, des couples s'embrasser. Harry eu soudain un éclat de rire, il se mit à rire si fort que tous le monde s'arrêta.

_« Harry ? Lui demanda Ginny, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?_

_ Mais… je suis… heureux… Regarde ! parvint t-il à dire malgré son incontrôlable envie de rire »_

Ginny suivit son geste de la main et regarda autour d'elle. Après tant de malheur, la vie reprenait son court. Les gens étaient heureux, heureux de vivre en paix et sans aucune menace sur les épaules. Bien que les pertes furent lourdes pour chaque famille de sorcier, le bonheur de savoir que le Mage Noir n'était plus, rendait à chacun sa joie de vivre.

Harry se calma enfin et ils reprirent leur route. Après être passé chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, Hermione sorti la liste de fourniture et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la boutique Fleury et Bott. Arrivé là bas, Hermione s'approcha du vendeur et lui énonça la liste de livre qu'il leur fallait :

_« Monsieur, il nous faudrait 3 exemplaires de :_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7) de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Manuel de métamorphose pour les experts de Marie Transformé_

_Herbes et Champignons avancés de Jacky LeHaricot_

_Potions et Effets de Géry Maloventre_

Et vous nous rajouterez un exemplaire de 

_Rune et leur secret de Maggie Smith_

_Etude des moldus : dernier niveau de Fred Lami_

_Merci. »_

Cette année, ils n'avaient pas de livre de DCFM, ils en déduisirent que le poste n'avait pas encore de propriétaire. Leurs livres achetés, ils achetèrent des robes pour chacun, des ingrédients pour les potions, et de nouvelles plumes et parchemins. Pour finir leur tournée, ils passèrent à la boutique des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, tenu désormais par George et l'ancienne vendeuse, Verity, devenue sa petite amie. Harry fit le plein de farce pendant que Ginny, Hermione et Molly consolait George. Verity, refusa qu'Harry paye ses trouvailles mais elle insista « Comment veux-tu que je te fasse payer après tous ce que tu as fait pour nous ». Harry la remercia vivement et ils transplanèrent tous au Terrier.

Le soir même, Harry reçut une lettre de Remus Lupin :

_« Harry,_

_Je sais que tu crois être tranquille, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je viendrais te chercher demain pour que l'on en discute._

_Amicalement_

_Remus Lupin »_

Harry tendit la lettre à Ginny sceptique :

_« De quoi crois-tu qu'il veuille parler ?_

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Evite d'en parler à Maman, ça risque de l'inquiéter pour peut être pas grand chose !_

_ Tu crois ? Lupin ne nous inquiéterait pas pour rien ! Ce n'est pas son genre et puis ce n'est peut être pas grand chose !_

_ Tu as sans doute raison, on verra bien demain. En attendant, je crois que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de bisous pour aujourd'hui, murmura Ginny amoureusement._

_ Tu es sur, moi je croyais plutôt que tu en avais eu trop ? la taquina-t-il_

_ Gros bêta, embrasse-moi tout de suite ou je ne t'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! »_

Ne se faisant pas prier, Harry caressa doucement sa joue et lui donna un tendre baiser. Ginny fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et attira sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hermione pour arriver.

_« Harry, Ginny, je suis nommée à un nouveau poste qui à été créé à Poudlard…_

Elle s'interrompit remarquant qu'elle arrivait au mauvais moment.

_Heu… Je vous dérange… je repasserais… dit-elle gênée. »_

Harry et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers elle et Harry éclata de rire. Hermione et Ginny se joignirent à son rire et pendant 5 minutes, ils ne purent stopper leur fou rire. Molly, intriguait par leur rire entra dans la pièce et leur demanda des explications.

_« Maman… C'est… Rien… Juste…. _

_Molly… On est… Heureux… »_

Sur ce, Molly sortit de la pièce le visage triste. Les trois amis cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Le visage de Molly avait montrer clairement qu'elle pensait au reste de la famille. Ginny donna un baiser à Harry et parti la rejoindre pour calmer son excès de tristesse.

_« Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on soit plus délicat avec elle, commença Hermione._

_ Je crois aussi. Je sais que les pertes ont été énormes mais il ne faut pas qu'on s'en arrête là. On ne pourra jamais vivre sinon._

_ Mais Harry, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu éclates de rire sans vraiment d'explication. C'est normal qu'on se demande ce qui t'arrive ! _

_ Je suis heureux de vivre, il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginer être vivant, ici, avec toi et Ginny._

_ Harry, tu peux comprendre que tout le monde ne partage pas ta joie ?! Ron…_

_ ...Me manque aussi, la coupa t-il. Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis heureux que j'oublie tous ceux qui se sont sacrifier pour moi. Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron et tous les autres. Je rêve d'eux tous les jours, toutes mes nuits sont hantées par leur mort. J'étais là à chaque fois. Tous, je les ais vus mourir. _

Harry s'arrêta là et se mit à pleurer en silence.

_ Tout… tout ce qui est arrivé… Tout est de ma faute, Hermione… Tu crois que je ne le sais pas… Chaque jour je m'en veux… Je me dis que ce n'est pas moi qui devrais être là… A vivre heureux…._

_ Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de Voldemort. Tu sais, personne ne te reproche d'être vivant. Bien au contraire, sans toi, personne ne serait là pour y penser ! Harry sans toi, on serait tous morts il y a bien longtemps. Arrête de t'en vouloir. »_

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Hermione pris Harry dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent doucement tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Harry s'excusa auprès de Molly pour son manque de tact et elle lui dit de na pas s'en faire, qu'elle comprenait très bien qu'il soit heureux après tous les malheurs qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour fils. Harry écrasa une larme de bonheur. Sans tous ces malheurs, il n'aurait jamais eu cette complicité avec les membres de la famille Weasley qui restaient. Il la prévint de la futur visite de Remus qui ne devait pas tarder. Toute affolée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Remus arriva 1 h plus tard. Il était accompagné de Tonks, qu'il allait bientôt épouser. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Remus demanda à Harry de le suivre. Ils transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur et s'assirent à une table libre.

_« Bon Harry, je suis désolé de te sortir de ta paix enfin trouvée. Mais, j'ai besoin de toi._

_ Mais, Remus, tu sais que je rentre à Poudlard dans une semaine. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour toi._

_ Je sais, je sais… Tu rentres à Poudlard et c'est ça qui est important. Tu es au courant qu'il y a un nouveau directeur à l'école, il nous a nommé, Tonks et moi, comme professeurs. Tonks reprend le poste de Minerva et moi, je reprend les cours de Sortilège._

_ Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, on va vous voir toute l'année ! _

_ Oui, oui… Le problème c'est que le directeur rencontre un léger contre temps. Il ne trouve personne pour prendre la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

_ Pas étonnant ! Depuis que Voldemort a postulé pour ce poste, personne ne le garde plus d'un an._

_ Je sais tout ça Harry. Bref, le directeur m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un et je lui est proposé un nom. Il a tout de suite accepté, à la condition bien sûr de le convaincre._

_ Et ? C'est qui ? Il est d'accord ?_

_ Harry, c'est ton nom que j'ai proposé !_

_ Mais… Comment ? _Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes abasourdi_. Je ne peux pas être à la fois élève et professeurs ! De plus, c'est une de mes options cette année !_

_ Tu as déjà suivi partiellement l'année et ton talent en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal n'est plus à prouver. Je sais que tu en ais capable, Grifser est très enthousiaste. Il ne veut personne d'autre à ce poste._

_ Si j'accepte, comment es ce que je vais faire pour suivre mes cours. Il me reste les potions, les plantes, la métamorphose et les sortilèges à suivre. _

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Erbus à pensé à tout._

_ Je veux bien essayer mais si ça ne marche pas ? Si je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours ? J'arrête tout ?_

_ Tu verras, tous se passera bien ! Harry, tu as déjà surmonté bien pire que ça. Je sais que tu en es capable. Ca ne sera que tout bénéfice pour toi. Je serais la pour t'aider et tes amis aussi !_

_ Bon, si tu le dit… Marché conclut ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse quoi avant la rentrée ?_

_ Il faut que tu partes dans 2 jours à Poudlard pour préparer la nouvelle année et t'habituer à ton poste. Le directeur sera là pour tout t'expliquer. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à partir avec Tonks et moi._

_ Ok. Quand je vais raconter sa au fille, elles vont être folle._

_ En parlant des filles, Hermione fera également partie du voyage ! Elle a été nommée au poste d'assistante du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Tu ne le savais pas ? _

_ Non, c'est surement ça qu'elle était venu nous dire hier soir mais… elle n'est pas arrivée au bon moment !_

_ Ah !! J'imagine ! Alors, c'est officiel, toi et Ginny ?_

_ Oui, enfin! Depuis la mort de Voldemort, tout va bien, enfin presque. _Harry se reprit_. C'est une nouvelle géniale pour Hermione, je me demande bien ce qu'on fera avant la rentrée. Les autres professeurs seront là ?_

_ Non, il n'y aura que nous quatre avec le directeur et son adjoint. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nos femmes vont commencer à s'impatienter. »_

Ils payèrent les consommations et transplanèrent. De retour au Terrier, Harry annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ginny lui sauta au cou, Hermione lui demanda comment il allait pouvoir tout gérer et Molly le félicita chaleureusement. Avant de partir, Remus lui dit qu'il viendrait donc dans 2 jours à 10h et qu'ils partiraient alors à Pré-au-lard.

_« Au faite Hermione, bravo pour le poste d'assistante, nous nous verrons beaucoup cette année, le Directeur te réserve une année chargée à toi aussi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu partes en même temps qu'Harry, cela te pose-t-il un problème ?_

_ Pas du tout, au contraire, je suis très contente, s'exclama-t-elle surprise._

Tu recevras une lettre de Grifser demain, normalement en même temps qu'Harry. Bon, nous on vas-y aller, on a encore pas mal de chose à préparer avant notre départ. Nous partons jeudi, alors ça va être court. »

Sur ces mots, ils saluèrent tout le monde et transplanèrent.

* * *


	4. Poudlard, je suis de retour

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jk Rowling. Seul l'intrigue est de ma création.

* * *

**Chapitre III – Poudlard, je suis de retour**

Les jours qui venaient de passer avaient épuisé Harry. Il ne pensait pas que partir si tôt pour Poudlard nécessité autant de préparatif. Il avait du acheté de nouveau livre pour préparer ses cours. Le Directeur lui avait adressé une longue lettre.

_« Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir accepté rapidement l'offre qui vous a été faite par Mr Lupin, notre nouveau professeur de sortilège. Je sais que cette année risque d'être difficile pour vous mais connaissant votre talent pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je tiens à vous assurer de tout mon soutien au cours de cette année. Je sais que vous étiez très proche de notre cher ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore. Par ma nomination, j'espère réussir à perpétuer son savoir et son ambition. Je joins à cette lettre le programme de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année pour que vous puissiez préparer vos premières leçons. Pour vous superviser, j'ai demandé à votre ancien professeur, Mr Lupin, de bien vouloir vous soutenir, ainsi qu'a tout le corps professoral. Je vous prierai également de vous présentez à Poudlard, le 28 août, par les moyens qui vous conviennent. Egalement joint à ce courrier, quelques galions qui prendront en charge vos dépenses pour votre matière._

_Veuillez recevoir, Mr Potter, mes amicales salutations._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard_

_Erbus GRIFSER _

_PS : j'oubliais de vous préciser qu'une élève vous aidera également.»_

Harry savait de qui Grifser parler, le poste auquel Hermione était si heureuse d'avoir été nommée été celui d'assistante au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait d'ailleurs été étonnée que se poste lui soit donné alors qu'Harry était bien plus doué qu'elle. Après un moment de surprise à l'annonce de la nomination de Harry, elle était soulager de savoir que se serait avec son meilleur ami qu'elle allait travailler. Hermione reçut quelques minutes après celle de Harry, une lettre apporté par une superbe chouette grise.

_« Chère Melle Granger_

_Vous avez reçu, il y a quelques jours, une lettre vous annonçant votre nomination au poste d'assistante du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je pense que vous êtes au courant que se poste a été attribué à votre ami, Mr Harry Potter. Vu la particularité de l'année que vous allez passer, je vous demande également de bien vouloir prendre note que vous ne serez plus préféte. Mais vous bénéficieriez d'autres avantages._

_Je vous prierai également de vous présentez à Poudlard, le 28 août, par les moyens qui vous conviennent._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard_

_Erbus GRIFSER »_

Le lendemain de la venu de Remus, Harry dût se rendre de nouveau sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter et choisir le livre que ses élèves devraient se procurer pour chaque cycle. L'aide d'Hermione fut bénéfique. Elle lui conseilla aussi d'acheter quelques livres pour son complément de cours. En rentrant de leurs petites emplettes, ils se penchèrent cette fois ci avec l'aide de Ginny, sur le programme de DFCM. Ils furent surpris par la simplicité de celui-ci.

En 1ère année, Harry devrait enseigner les bases puis au fur et à mesure des niveaux, il augmenterait la difficulté des sortilèges et des créatures dangereuses. Il étudia avec plus d'attention le programme de 7ème année. Il sourit face à la simplicité de celui-ci pour lui et les anciens membres de l'AD encore présents. Ils maîtrisaient et connaissaient la plupart des sorts et contre-sorts.

Le 27, Harry prépara activement ses affaires pour partir le lendemain. Ginny et Hermione l'aidèrent avec joie, tout heureuses de l'avoir comme professeur. Les préparatifs finis, il sortit se promener avec Ginny dans le jardin. Arriver près d'une vieille souche, ils s'assirent en silence.

_« Harry, tu crois que l'on pourra continuer à être ensemble cette année ?_

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira. Il n'est pas question que quelque chose vienne encore se mettre entre nous. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, on ne peut pas avoir plus dur à combattre, tu ne crois pas ?_

_ Oui, oui mais sortir avec un prof, ça ne va pas être évident, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. _

_ On trouvera un moyen ne t'inquiète pas_. Il approcha son visage de Ginny et lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des lèvres.

_ Harry, protesta Ginny, tu me chatouilles ! _Mais celle-ci tourna doucement la tête et effleura ses lèvres._ Hum… la c'est mieux ! _Et elle approcha de nouveau ces lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser.

_ Ginny, comment peux-tu douter que l'on n'y arrive pas cette année ?_ Il l'embrassa de nouveau et ses mains caressèrent lentement le dos de Ginny. Celle-ci émis un léger gémissement.

_ Harry, je t'aime,_ dit-elle prenant son visage dans ses mains. _N'en doute jamais._

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. _Ils reprirent leur étreinte. Lorsque Harry insinua ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ginny, ils furent interrompus par la voix de Molly.

_ Harry, Ginny, venaient, on a de la visite_, s'époumona t-elle à la fenêtre de la cuisine. »

Harry et Ginny, rouge de confusion se séparèrent et partirent rejoindre Molly et Hermione dans la cuisine. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Après la victoire d'Harry, le ministère chercha à l'enrôlé pour donner une image victorieuse à leurs actions. Mais tout comme pendant la guerre et même en l'absence de Dumbledore, Harry ne fut pas convaincu.

« _Mr Potter, je viens vous féliciter pour votre nomination au poste de professeur à Poudlard. Bien sûr, j'ai moi-même donné mon accord à Mr Grifser. De la même manière, j'ai autorisé la nomination de Mr Lupin. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop surchargé de travail et que vous pourrez quand même vous concentrer sur vos examens._

_ J'espère aussi pouvoir réussir à tout combiner. Mais excusez-moi d'être aussi directe mais pourquoi êtes vous venu ? Je croyais que Poudlard été indépendant du ministère ?_

_ Heu… C'était le cas… Mais… euh… depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, nous nous devons de soutenir l'école. Et… euh… je suis venu renouveler ma demande concernant votre soutien au ministère… Vous venez d'accepter le poste… et… j'ai penser… qu'étant donner la nouvelle situation… votre vision des choses avait changer ?!_ parvint à marmonner Scrimgeour

_ Désolé de vous décevoir,_ dit sèchement Harry, _mais vous ne pensez pas que je vais avoir plus important à faire cette année que de m'occuper des affaires du ministère. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'ai beaucoup de chose à préparer pour mon départ. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'échoue dans mon rôle de professeur?  
_

_ Non, non, au contraire, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez bien. dans ce cas, Mr Potter, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps,_ dit Rufus Scrimgeour blessé. _Mme et Melle Weasley, Melle Granger, heureux de vous avoir revu. A bientôt j'espère. »_

Par un PLOP retentissant, Rufus Scrimgeour dipsarut. Après cette visite quelque peu désagréable, Harry finit ses dernièrs préparatifs. Il passa la soirée avec Ginny et Hermione à réviser quelques sorts, à évoquer leur nouvelle année qui commençait et les nombreuses autres qui été passées. Le lendemain, Ginny réveilla Harry en douceur.

_« Chéri, Remus et Tonks vont arriver ! Arrête de jouer à la marmotte !_

_ Encore 5 minutes maman, marmonna-t-il_

_ On n'a pas 5 minutes Harry si je veux te dire au revoir comme je le veux !_

_ Au revoir, pourquoi au revoir, dit-il se réveillant et paniquant, pourquoi ? Je dois partir ?_

_ Tu ne te rappelles pas Poudlard ? Les cours de DCFM ? Lupin ?_

_ Ah oui, se renfrogna-t-il, dans quoi je me sui fourré ?_

_ Dans quelque chose de génial, tu vas être un excellent professeur, je t'en donne ma parole !_

_ T'es sur ? dit-il en la regardant timidement._

_ Mais oui gros bêta, sinon, il ne te l'aurait jamais proposé ! Bon , aller maintenant debout ! »_

Ginny lui sauta dessus et ils échangèrent un profond baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoint Hermione et Ginny dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Tonks et Remus arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, ils firent tous les quatre leurs adieux et ils transplanèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient à Pré au lard, devant eux, le château se dressait fièrement. Un sourire étreignit ses lèvres. Poudlard lui avait manqué. C'était chez lui. C'est là qu'il avait tous appris et que tout c'était terminé.

**Flash Back**

_« VOLDEMORT, JE SUIS ICI, hurla Harry »_

La silhouette au loin s'arrêta. Elle marque quelques minutes d'hésitation.

_« VOLDEMORT, JE VOUS FAIS SI PEUR QUE CA ? »_

Voldemort, car c'était bien sa silhouette qui se dessinait au loin, pris alors la direction d'Harry. A côté de lui, Ginny frémit. Harry resserra la pression sur sa main tentant de lui faire passer son courage. Voldemort arriva à quelques pas du couple et s'arrêta.

_« Je vois que tu n'es pas ssseul, jeune impertinent, _siffla t-il_. Tu n'as pas peur qua ta chère petite amie ne sssouffre._

_ Taisez-vous, _le coupa sèchement Harry_, c'est après moi que vous en avez, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !_

_ Et pourtant, sssi tu sssavais… Elle ressemble tellement à ta sssi jolie mère ! _

_ Laissez ma mère où elle est. Vous l'avez tué ! Elle et mon père, vous avez gâché ma vie et vous allez le regretter !_

_ Ah oui, et que comptes-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Même ton cher Dumbledore n'y est pas parvenu ! »_

A ces mots, Harry brandit sa baguette, fébrille. A côté de lui, Ginny serra fermement la sienne, prête à attaquer, elle recula légérement laissant Harry, seul, fasse à son destin. Voldemort leva sa baguette et…

_« Endoloris, _hurla Voldemort

_ Protego, _scanda en même temps Harry._ »_

Les deux sorts se percutèrent à mi-distance, tout comme la première fois qu'ils avaient combattus, les baguettes se connectèrent et un lien magique les relia. Harry senti la force de l'incantation de son adversaire mais il raffermit son maintien. Ginny, toujours tenant la main de Harry, brandit sa baguette, prête à attaquer au moindre problème de son ami.

Les deux adversaires ne faiblirent pas mais Voldemort prenait de l'avantage mais Harry ne s'en alarma pas. Quand Voldemort commença sérieusement à gagner du terrain, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa, les trois protagonistes s'éclipsèrent. Ils atterrirent dans le parc de Poudlard. Tous les trois surpris, ils en oublièrent le duel.

_« Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ murmura Ginny.

_ Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais sort où…_ Harry contempla la tombe blanche qui s'étendait devant lui.

_ Peut être que…_

_ Harry, ne croit pas que ce sssoit fini… _siffla de nouveau Voldemort, remis de sa surprise. _Prend garde à toi. »_

Il brandit de nouveau sa baguette et Harry reprit sa position de combat. Les deux sorts fusèrent au même moment.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?_

_ Si, si, ça va. Je repensais à la dernière fois que j'étais venu._

_ Tu veux parler de ton départ pour le Ministère avant l'Ultime Bataille ? le questionna machinalement Remus._

_ Oui, oui… Allons-y. »_

Harry et Ginny avaient d'un commun accord tuent ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient combattu à Poudlard. Harry regarda le château et murmura : _« Poudlard, je suis de retour » _Hermione pris sa main dans la sienne et ils avancèrent fièrement vers les grilles du château.

* * *

_Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai des petits problèmes avec Internet et mon ordinateur. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait. Laissez des reviews SVP, c'est toujours motivants même les critiques (constructives)._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre_


	5. Mise au point

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. Seul l'intrigue est de ma création.

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Mise au point**

Pour la première fois, Harry franchit les grilles de Poudlard sans tous ses amis et sans diligence. Remus, Tonks, Hermione et lui parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du château. Harry se remémora la première fois où il avait passé ses portes, il était alors accompagné de Ron. Soudain, il lui manqua plus qu'il ne lui avait manqué depuis qu'il était mort. Harry écrasa une larme du bout du doigt.

_« Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus. »_

_« Très bien Remus, c'est juste que je pense à … »_

_« Ron ? C'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard sans lui. Quand je suis revenu sans ton père et Sirius, ça a été très difficile. Mais tu verras, dans quelques heures ça ira mieux. »_

Tout en disant cela, il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'étreignit fortement. Hermione resserra la pression sur sa main. Elle aussi avait beaucoup de mal avec le décès de Ron.

_« Merci, _murmura Harry_. »_

Les trois acolytes arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard et Remus actionna le carillon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, vint leur ouvrir. Il scruta les visages des nouveaux arrivants et les laissa passer.

_« Mr le Directeur vous attend, il est dans son bureau. »_

Tous les quatre le suivirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur qu'Harry connaissait très bien. Il y a allait régulièrement les années passées et il avait pris l'habitude de voir installé dans le grand fauteuil son cher Dumbledore. L'année précédente, Minerva McGonagall avait refusé de s'y installer et avait gardé son bureau de Directrice Adjointe. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, Rusard prononça le mot de passe et les invita à prendre place sur la première marche de l'escalier. La statue se mit alors à tourner et ses occupants se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un bureau complètement métamorphosé. Tous les gadgets avaient disparus, Harry en avait hérité à la mort de son mentor. Le bureau avait toujours ses nombreux tableaux dont celui de Dumbledore qu'il avait de nombreuses fois consultées l'an passé. Il lui avait été d'une grande aide pour sa quête des Horcruxes.

Le bureau d'Erbus Grifser était de couleurs vives, de jolis tableaux remplacés les nombreux parchemins de Dumbledore. Comparé au bric-à-brac de ce dernier, le bureau de Grifser était très bien ranger. Harry s'intéressa au petit homme assis dans le fauteuil du directeur. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains parsemés de gris, de grands yeux noisettes rieurs le regardaient avec sympathie, une petite bouche souriante. Son visage était vraiment amical et Harry se sentit tout de suite allése. Il les accueillit joyeusement.

_« Entrez mes amis, venez vous installer, leur dit-il en indiquant les sièges devant lui. »_

_« Merci, Mr le Directeur, lui répondit Remus. »_

_« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Pas de complication ? »_

_« Aucune Monsieur, lui dit Tonks. Tous ces très bien passer. »_

_« Commençons alors. »_

_Il acquiescèrent tous les trois d'un signe de tête._

_« Je vous ais fait venir tous les 3 aujourd'hui pour préparer cette année. Vous êtes là plus tôt que les autres professeurs vus les circonstances exceptionnelles. Tonks, vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous déplacer ?_

_« Oui, je sais mais… »_

_« C'est tout à fait normal que vous suiviez votre compagnon, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, je me serais poser quelques questions, dit-il d'un ton enjouer. Bon, revenons au chose sérieuse. Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ? »_

_« Bien sur Monsieur, vous pouvez même me tutoyer. »_

_« Bien. Harry, je sais qu'au cours de l'année précédente, tu as suivi quelques cours mais ta formation n'est pas achevée et il est normal que tu passe tes ASPICs avec succès. Tu as également accepté de reprendre le poste de DCFM. Je tiens à te dire que Remus a refusé ce poste, Severus Rogue également. »_

_« Pardon ? Je croyais que vous ne trouviez personne ! Remus, pourquoi as-tu refusé ? »_

_« Simplement parce que je préférais enseigner les sortilèges. J'ai toujours préféré cette matière. J'ai dépanné Albus pendant ta troisième année. Là, il y avait un meilleur professeur que moi qui pouvait enseigner. Tu crois que tes exploits de l'AD sont restés inaperçus ? Tout le monde sait que c'est grâce à toi que les anciens (et actuels) élèves savent se défendre. Tu comprends Harry ? »_

_« Merci Remus. Je n'aurais pas fait une meilleure plaidoirie. Tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi Harry ? »_

_« Oui, répondit Harry gêné. J'espère que je serrais à la hauteur. »_

_« J'en suis persuadé ! Je ne t'aurais jamais confié le poste autrement. Continuons. Harry, ton année va être charger. Les professeurs se sont mobilisés et te donneront des cours particuliers quand tu n'enseigneras pas. Si tu le souhaites, certains élèves pourront y participer. Tu auras également un tuteur, en l'occurrence, Remus ici présent. Expliqué lui votre rôle pendant que je bois un petit peu. D'ailleurs voulez-vous quelques choses ? De l'hydromel, une Bièraubeurre ? »_

Harry et Hermione acceptèrent un verre de Bièraubeurre et Tonks, Remus et Grifser prirent un verre d'hydromel. Pendant qu'ils buvaient, Remus expliqua son rôle à Harry.

_« Pendant l'année, c'est moi qui gérerais tes cours. C'est moi qui t'aiderais quand tu seras en difficulté. Je serais également là pour t'aider dans les cours que tu enseigneras, je te conseillerais des méthodes et des sujets. Voilà sur le plan des études et du travail. Tu sais aussi que si tu as le moindre souci dans n'importe quel domaine, je serais toujours là pour toi ! N'oublie jamais Harry ! »_

_« Oui, merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »_

_« Hermione, ton année se déroulera de la même manière que celle d'Harry, commença Grifser, la seule différence c'est que tu pourras assister au cours habituel ce qu'Harry ne pourra pas. Tu auras droit à l'absentéisme pendant ces cours mais pas pendant les cours particuliers. Tu seras en quelques sortes, un auditeur libre. Es-ce que cela te convient ? »_

_« Très bien Monsieur. »_

_« Harry, continua Grifser, les quelques jours qui nous séparent de la rentrée vont nous permettre de faire le point tous les cinq sur ton niveau pour l'enseignement. Pour les cours, Hermione sera aussi évaluer. Nous allons te faire passer des tests pour savoir comment seront organisé tes leçons. Les autres enseignants arriveront le jour de la rentrée. Je pense t'avoir dit l'essentiel et ce à quoi je n'ais pas pensé, je te le redirais ultérieurement. Avez-vous des questions ? »_

_« Professeur, est-ce que nous resterons à Gryffondor ? Et le Quidditch, est-ce que je peux continuer à jouer ? demanda anxieusement Harry. »_

_« Et bien, étant donner la situation, je vais devoir t'annoncer que vous ne serais plus des Gryffondors, vous l'êtes par le cœur, un Gryffondor reste un Gryffondor jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. De même pour le Quidditch, tu ne pourras plus jouer avec ton équipe, Harry. Mais pourquoi n'arbitrais-tu pas ? Mme Bibine (paix à son âme), nous ayant quittée, tu pourrais la remplacer. Nous verrons ça ultérieurement. Tu vas également avoir tes propres appartements. Ceux-ci se situent dans la tour de Gryffondor, je n'ai pas voulu te dépayser. Une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu partageras tes appartements avec Hermione pour ne pas déséquilibrer les maisons. Comme tu le sais, elle n'est plus préféte mais ton assistante, vous pourrez ainsi préparer les cours plus tranquillement. Le reste vous sera expliqué plus tard. D'autres questions ? »_

_« Mr, j'ai… une petite amie qui sera en 7__ème__ année à Gryffondor et… »_

_« Je ne t'empêcherais pas de la fréquenter le coupa Grifser. Mais je vous demande quand même d'être discret. Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance pour tous ce qui est notes et points, tu seras impartial bien sur_. «

Harry acquiesça

_« Maintenant, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements qui se situent tous dans la tour des Gryffondors. Et oui Harry, Tonks a accepté de devenir la directrice de ton ancienne maison et je n'ai pas envie de vous éloigner de vos racines. »_

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil complice et ils quittèrent le bureau. Ils suivirent le Directeur pendant quelques minutes. Ils passèrent devant la Grosse Dame qui les salua. Quelques mètres plus loin, Grifser s'arrêta.

_« Voilà, Harry, c'est ici que toi et Hermione logeraient pendant cette année. Je vous laisse vous installer pendant que je conduis Remus et Tonks à leur appartement. Il sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche. Il est 11h30, le déjeuner sera servi à 12h30 dans la Grande salle. Nous mangerons tous ensembles. A tout à l'heure. »_

Harry et Hermione les regardèrent continuer leur chemin. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent tout de suite émerveillée. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, semblable à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une grande table trôner au milieu de la pièce. Sur le droite, ils purent voir une grande cheminé avec un petit pot contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Devant la cheminée, un grand canapé à l'air vraiment douillé les attendait. En face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une autre porte qui laissait place à une grande salle de bain. Pour eux deux, ils avaient une douche et une grande baignoire semblable à celle des préfets. La salle de bain était immense. Ils ressortirent et tournèrent sur la droite. Sur la porte était écrit : Melle Hermione Granger, il en déduisirent que c'était la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa la porte et fut émerveillée de voir ce que la pièce contenait. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait un pan du mur. La pièce était de couleur rouge et or et un grand lit ç baldaquin était au milieu de la pièce. Laissant Hermione continuer son inspection, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était de la même couleur que celle d'Hermione, il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque mais l'ameublement plaisait à Harry, il le trouvait chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent et à 12h15, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Une table remplaçait celle des professeurs, Grifser, Tonks, Remus et quelqu'un qu'Harry ne connaissait pas était assis près du Directeur.

_« Approchez, approchez, venez vous asseoir ici. Je vous présente Melle Marie McDowell, c'est la nouvelle Directrice Adjointe et professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, vous ne le savez pas mais Mr Binns a pris sa retraite. »_

_« Bonjour, jeunes gens. Je sais que vous n'avez plus ma matière au programme mais j'espère que nous pourrons sympathiser quand même. »_

_« Bien sur Mademoiselle, répondirent-ils en cœur. »_

La nouvelle Directrice-Adjointe était jeune, environ une trentaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans le creux de ses reins. Elle portait des petites lunettes qui masquait légèrement ses yeux bleus-verts. Son visage était amical et ils engagèrent tous une discussion animée sur le nouveau monde des sorciers.

A la fin du repas, Grifser donna le programme de l'après-midi.

_« Harry, tu montreras à Remus les premières leçons que tu as préparées avec Hermione. Quant à toi Hermione, tu iras avec Tonks pour évaluer ton niveau dans certaines matières. Bonne journée »_

Ils se levèrent tous d'une traite et partir chacun de leur côté. Harry et Remus passèrent l'après midi comme prévu et Remus fut agréablement surpris de voir que le travail accomplit été très réussi.

_« Tu vois que ce poste est pour toi ! C'est excellent. Les élèves vont être ravis. Très bonne idée d'enseigner au 6__ème__ année le Patronus. En plus tu es un expert dans ce domaine. Bonne idée également les sirènes et les Pitiponks en 4__ème__ année. Je vois que tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de moi ! »_

_« Remus, j'ai pris en compte ce que tu nous avais enseigné en 3__ème__ année. A partir de ça j'ai comparé ce qui était plus difficile ou plus simple et je les ais repartis en fonction de la difficulté. Hermione ma beaucoup aider ! »_

_« C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Tu as compris le principe. Mais il faut quand même que je valide ton programme pour chaque année. Demain, on passera à tes évaluations. « _

_« Mais tu sais, heureusement que Grifser a nommé Hermione comme mon assistante sinon je ne m'en serai jamais sortit._ »

« _Bon, continuons à voir ce que tu nous prévois… »_

L'après midi passa très vite. Le soir Hermione et Harry discutèrent joyeusement de leur nouvelle année. Au bout d'une heure, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain serait chargé.

Et en effet, les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Il s'avéra qu'Harry et Hermione avait un niveau très élevé dans certaines matières. La DCFM bien évidement mais les sortilèges et la métamorphose n'avaient plus de secret pou eux. Hermione avait obtenu les meilleures notes dans chaque matière mais elle insistait pour suivre des cours normaux et de suivre le niveau d'Harry.

Le 31 Août, Harry sentit la pression monter. Hermione le rassura, insistant sur le fait qu'il serait excellent et que Remus avait approuvé son enseignement et qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de changement.

_« Mais Hermione, ce sera différent, là il y aura des élèves en face de moi. Et mon statut de Tueur de Mage Noir ne va pas m'aider. »_

_« Bien au contraire, les élèves vont te respecter, ta réputation te précédera. »_

_« Mais justement, si je déçois tout le monde ! »_

_« Ce n'est jamais arriver. Harry calme-toi, tout se passera bien. En plus, demain, tu vas revoir Ginny ! »_

_« C'est bien la seule chose qui me réconforte. Ma Ginny… se mit-il à rêver. »_

_« Ne commence pas à baver. Au faite, je te donne la permission de la laisser venir ici ! »_

_« C'est trop gentil, répondit-il ironiquement. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais demandé ta permission ? »_

_« J'espère bien. Et si jamais vous…. Bref tu m'as compris, insonorise la chambre s'il te plait. C'est la moindre des choses. Dit-elle à la fois gênée et amusée. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a jamais… enfin, on est pas passé à l'acte, répondit-il en rougissant. »_

_« Je sais, Ginny m'en a parlé. D'ailleurs, elle se demande quand tu vas te décider ! »_

_« QUOI ?? Elle t'en a parlé !! s'énerva t-il »_

_« Harry, c'est ma meilleure amie, on se dit tout. Dit-elle tentant de le calmer. Mais tu sais, elle ne me raconte aucun détail… »_

_« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! la coupa-t-il. »_

_« Harry ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, elle risquerait de mal le prendre. On s'est tellement rapproché depuis la mort de Ron que je n'ais pas envie d'un mal en entendu. »_

_« Hum, je ne sais pas… »_

_« Harry… supplia t-elle »_

_« Mais bien sur ma Mione, tu ne crois pas que je vais aller lui raconter ça !! »_

_« Merci. T'es génial. Bon je vais aller dormir. Demain c'est le grand jour. »_

_« Bonne nuit Mione. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. »_

Hermione se leva et lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue. Harry surprit, la regarde gagner sa chambre. Elle avait été très forte depuis la mort de Ron. Ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois quand Ron avait été assassiné. Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Demain serait vraiment une journée riche en rebondissement.

* * *

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plait. Laissez des reviews SVP, c'est toujours motivant._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre_


	6. La Rentrée

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jk Rowling. Seul l'intrigue est de ma création._

* * *

**Chapitre V – La rentrée**

_« Harry, debout ! Dépêche-toi de te lever, on va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner et ce n'est pas la journée !! Harry, t'es réveillé, cria Hermione à travers la porte. Si dans 30 secondes je n'ais pas entendu ta voix j'entre ! »_

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il répondit à Hermione qu'il était réveillé et que dans 5 minutes il la rejoignait dans la salle commune. Il se leva tranquillement et mit sa nouvelle cape de professeur. Les élèves n'arriveraient qu'en fin d'après midi mais Grifser avait bien précisé que tous les professeurs seraient en tenue. Le Directeur lui avait donné sa nouvelle robe et sa nouvelle cape hier soir. En effet, n'étant plus un Gryffondor, il se devait d'avoir des couleurs neutres. Désormais, Hermione et lui porteraient du mauve et or. Harry s'admira dans le miroir, il se trouvait différent depuis l'année dernière, plus adulte. D'un sourire, il salua son portrait dans le miroir, ajusta sa cravate, passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et partit rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et Harry admira le plafond magique qui reflétait une belle journée ensoleillée. La journée commençait bien. Sur le coup de 11h, les Directeurs de Maison manquant arrivèrent. Harry put faire la connaissance de Noris Darwish, le nouveau Directeur de Pouffsouffle qui remplaçait le professeur Chourave en Botanique. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Rogue fit son entrée. Il salua les autres professeurs et s'approcha d'Harry.

_« Ah, Mr Potter, commença Rogue sur un ton cassant, __quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Je vois que le nouveau Directeur a pris le Héros dans ses rangs. J'espère que vous serez meilleur professeur qu'élève ! »_

_« C'est sur qu'avec un professeur tel que vous, Rogue, je ne pouvais pas être un bon élève !_ répliqua Harry. »

Les personnes autour d'eux arrêtèrent leur conversation et les regardèrent attentivement. Harry et Rogue se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes, Rogue tandis la main vers Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry serra la main de Rogue vigoureusement.

_« Alors Harry, comment ça va depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est vu ? »_

_« Ca va Severus ! Et toi ? Remis de ta blessure ? »_

_« Pas encore tout à fait, encore quelques semaines et ça devrais aller ! »_

**Flash Back**

_« Ron, ne t'approches pas, vas-t'en, hurla Harry. »_

_« Pas question ! Je reste prêt de toi, lui répondit son ami. »_

Harry et Ron se trouvaient sur un champ de bataille. Autour d'eux, des centaines de sorciers combattaient. Des sorts fusaient de part et d'autre. Les combattants étaient fatigués, cela fait plusieurs heure qu'ils sont tous en actions. Harry venait de constater qu'ils étaient entrain de perdre l'avantage. Les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux et la fin du combat n'allait pas tarder. Au loin, Harry voyait des mangemorts s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Ron reste, la bataille était finie, ils avaient perdu. Harry vit un des mangemorts se rapprocher de lui et Ron ne voulait toujours pas partir.

_« Ron, transplane, je vais te suivre ! insista Harry »_

_« Pas question que je t'abandonne là ! »_

_« Mais je te suis ! »_

_« Ah, oui ! Comme lors de la dernière bataille ? C'est cette fois là que tu es revenu avec la tête en sang et les 2 jambes cassées ? »_

_« Ron, arrête, on en discutera de retour au quartier général ! Transplane maintenant ! »_

Le mangemort était proche et Harry pouvait entendre son souffle à travers les cris de la bataille. Ron ne pouvait le voir car il lui tournait le dos. Il finit par accepter de transplaner et il disparut en un PLOP discret. Harry était maintenant face au mangemort, seul.

_« Alors jeune Potter, on se retrouve enfin ! dit d'un ton roque le mangemort en face de lui. »_

_« Malefoy, je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici ! Je croyais que vous vous cachiez derrière les jupes de votre femme après votre dernier échec ?! répliqua Harry »_

_« Ne soit pas insolant ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy, très énervé. Tu n'as pas l'avantage cette fois ci et tu es seul ! Regarde autour de toi, ton escorte est partie ! »_

_« Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre ?! Demandez à votre cher ami Nott ou à Crabbe ! »_

_« Tu crois m'impressionner, sale petit traître ! »_

Sur ces mots, Malefoy sorti sa baguette et la brandit face à Harry. Tous deux se scrutèrent du regard et les sorts fusèrent. Harry sentit du sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Il constata que son adversaire était lui aussi blessé. Mais plus vif que lui, Lucius Malefoy lança un Sortilège Impardonnable. Harry sentit son corps se raidir et des éclairs de douleur le transpercèrent. Il était déjà affaiblit par les nombreuses heures de combat et le sortilège qu'il recevait l'affaiblissait considérablement. Quand Malefoy leva le sortilège, Harry était près à s'évanouir.

_« Alors, Potter, on se croit plus fort que tout le monde ? demanda ironiquement son adversaire. »_

_« Tu te crois malin ? Vaincre un jeune sorcier, quel exploit ! cracha Harry »_

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était redressé. Il était maintenant debout face à son ennemi. Il tendit sa baguette.

_« Stupefix »_

Le sort jaillit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Derrière lui, accourait un second mangemort. Harry s'était de nouveau écroulé.

_« Severus, je n'ais pas besoin de toi, protesta Lucius. Je vais amener moi-même Potter à notre maître. »_

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te suivre comme ça ! Il est plein de ressource, susurra Severus Rogue. »_

_« Il est seul, prêt à mourir ! »_

_« Seul, tu en es sur ? »_

Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Severus et atteint Lucius Malefoy en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra, gravement blessé. Severus se pencha sur Harry.

_« Harry, ça va ? »_

_« Humm… Oui… Je crois que ça va… »_

_« Tu te sans capable de transplaner ? s'inquiéta Severus »_

_« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ! »_

_« Attend, je vais t'ai… »_

Un sort atteint Severus Rogue dans le dos. Malefoy était de nouveau sur pied et les deux alliés ne l'avaient pas entendu.

_« Rogue, je croyais que tu étais loyale ! Le maître sera déçu ! »_

_« Quel maître ? Je n'ai pour seul maître que moi-même ! cracha Severus en même temps que quelques gouttes de sang. »_

_« Sale traître, tu vas le payer ! Endoloris »_

_« Nooooooonnnnnnnn…. »_

Le cri était sorti de la bouche d'Harry, maintenant conscient de ce qui se tramait.

_« Petrificus totalus »_

Lucius Malefoy se figea, Harry venait de le bloquer. Il se précipita vers Severus. Celui-ci se remettait déjà de l'attaque.

_« Severus, ça va ? »_

_« Harry, ne t'occupe pas de moi transplane, murmura t'il. »_

_« Pas question. » « _

Harry n'avait pas vu que son sortilège n'était plus efficace. Malefoy se tenait derrière lui, baguette en main.

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Le corps de Lucius Malefoy tomba pour la dernière fois. Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle, tué pas Severus Rogue.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Harry, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ! »_

_« A rien de bien particulier, répondit-il évasivement. »_

Après la réunion des Directeurs de Maison à laquelle ni Harry, ni Hermione et ni Remus ne participèrent, ils passèrent à table. Le déjeuner se déroula joyeusement, chaque convive faisant connaissance. Vers 14h, les derniers professeurs arrivèrent. Harry fut très heureux de revoir Hagrid, fraîchement revenu de vacances. Celui-ci le prit joyeusement dans ses bras ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur lui. Il leur raconta qu'il était parti avec Mme Maxime et cette dernière était de nouveau Directrice de BeauxBatons. Après ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, la réunion de la rentrée pût commencer.

_« Mes chers collègues, cette année sera spéciale car beaucoup d'entre vous êtes nouveau, y compris moi !_ Tout le monde esquissa un sourire. _Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, vous avez fais connaissance avant que nous commencions. Je tiens seulement à vous expliquer quelques nouvelles règles mise en place avec le ministère et les Directeurs de Maison. Bien sur, toutes les interdictions concernent les objets, les sortilèges et la forêt interdite reste valable. Mais cette année, nous avons établit un nouveau système de point et j'aimerais votre avis. Bon alors, les points seront toujours comptabilisés par maison mais… »_

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde sorti de la salle et le dIrecteur s'éclipsa pour laisser ses collègues commenter son discours. Ils se répartirent en quelques groupes pour discuter du nouveau règlement. Ils étaient tous en plein débat quand un bruit sourd retentit. Grifser fit alors son entrée.

_« Mes chers amis, l'heure est venue d'accueillir nos élèves. Veuillez gagner la Grande Salle et vous installer. »_

Les professeurs se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle. Harry et Hermione, restaient en retrait se regardaient anxieux.

_« Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? »_

_« Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Tu vas être excellent Harry ! Et Ginny sera là.»_

_« Elle m'a beaucoup manqué ! Bon, on verra bien comment ça va se passer ! se ressaisit-il»_

Harry sentit quand même son ventre gronder de peur. Hermione le pris par les épaules et le guida vers la salle. Comparé aux jours précédents, la Grande Salle était métamorphosée. Les quatre tables des différentes maisons avaient repris leur place et la table des professeurs étaient nettement plus grande. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard et chaque table portait les couleurs de sa maison. Harry s'avança à la table des professeurs, la gorge nouée. Il s'installa entre Remus et Hermione, ajusta sa robe et sa cravate. Hermione lui caressa l'épaule. Ils échangèrent un sourire. La table était maintenant presque complète, seule manquait à l'appel la Directrice Adjointe qui accueillait les 1ère année et Hagrid qui ramenait les élèves jusqu'au château. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler à Hermione mais son geste fut interrompu par des centaines de voix devant la Grande Porte. Rusard apparut quelques seconde plus tard, suivit d'une nuée d'élève. Chacun gagna sa table et tous attendirent l'arrivée des 1ère années dans un brouhaha ininterrompu. Les élèves scrutaient la table des professeurs avec intérêt pour voir les nouveaux. Harry cherchait Ginny du regard mais il ne la vit pas. Ce fut Hermione qui lui indiqua où se trouvait la jolie rousse. Celle ci lui fit signe et s'assit avec d'autres élèves. Plongée dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas qu'Hagrid avait rejoint la table et ce fut Hermione qui le ramena sur terre en lui montrant la porte du doigt.

_« Ils arrivent, murmura t-elle »_

En effet, Mme McDowell fit son entrée suivit de nombreux petits élèves. Harry sourit en se souvenant de la réflexion de Ron lors de l'une des années précédentes :

_« Nous étions si petits ? »_

Harry retourna son attention vers le petit groupe qui était arrivé devant la table des professeurs. Le professeur McDowell monta sur l'estrade et pris la liste de nom.

_« Les enfants, quand j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Avant cela, nous écouterons la chanson du Choixpeau. »_

Une fente s'ouvrit près du bord du chapeau et il se mit à chanter.

_« Je ne suis pas de toute jeunesse_

_Mais il ne faut pas vous y fier_

_Car de tout temps et toute liesse_

_Je suis le seul à savoir_

_Dans quelle maison vous finirez._

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix_

_Car je suis seul à voir dans vos têtes_

_Il n'y a pas plus malin que moi_

_Pour vous repartir et vous connaître_

_Alors posez-moi sur vos têtes._

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin et espiègle _

_Vous irez chez les Serpentards_

_Car ceux ci sont des vrais roublards._

_Si vous êtes à Poufsouffle,_

_C'est que vous aimez travailler_

_Que vous êtes loyal et juste._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Que vous voulez tout connaître_

_Vous irez chez les Serdaigles._

_Les vaillants et les hardis_

_Chez les Gryffondors seront répartis_

_Car ils sont les plus courageux._

_Ma chanson est maintenant finie_

_Alors poser moi sur votre tête_

_Et faite confiance à votre ami. »_

Quand la chanson prit fin, tous les convives applaudirent. Harry remarqua que cette année, la chanson ne comportait aucun avertissement. La répartition pouvait maintenant commencer. La voix de McDowell retentit alors.

_« Abili, Morgan »_

La petite fille se dirigea tremblante vers le tabouret. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson quand le choixpeau toucha sa tête. Harry crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix du chapeau.

_« SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau. »_

La table des Serdaigles applaudie joyeusement et Morgan alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table

_« Baron, Antoine »_

_« GRYFFONDOR, hurla le chapeau. »_

Son ancienne maison applaudit bruyamment et Harry eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus participer à la bonne ambiance qui y régnait. La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'au dernier élève. Quand le Choixpeau fut emmené, Grifser se leva et s'approcha du pupitre.

_« Mes chers amis, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, le discours viendra ensuite. Bon appétit. »_

Il tendit ses mains et les tables furent couvertes de nourriture. Les élèves et les enseignants mangèrent de bon cœur, tout en discutant. Après le dessert, Grifser se leva de nouveau.

« _Maintenant que nous sommes repus, je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler cette nouvelle année. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous présenter le nouveau corps professoral. La nouvelle Directrice Adjointe et de Serdaigle, ainsi que votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Marie McDowell._ _Notre nouveau Directeur de Poufsouffle et professeur de Botanique, le professeur Noris Darwish_. _La nouvelle Directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphoses, le professeur Tonks. De nouveau à Poudlard après 2 ans d'absence, votre Directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Potion, le professeur Severus Rogue. Il me reste deux professeurs à vous présenter. Pour les sortilèges, je vous présente le professeur Remus Lupin. Le dernier professeur que j'ai à vous présenter est particulier. Vous le connaissez déjà tous, il va enseigner cette année la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Harry Potter. »_

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Harry se leva et la salle applaudit. Aux autres professeurs, la salle avait applaudit poliment mais au nom de « Harry Potter » la salle avait explosé. On entendait des hourras aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde saluait sa nomination bien sûr mais c'était avant tout son courage et sa victoire que les élèves et les professeurs applaudissaient. Après quelques minutes, le Directeur fit signe aux élèves de se taire.

_« Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme vis à vis du professeur Potter et des autres professeurs. Après cette brève présentation, je souhaiterais vous faire par de nouvelles règles qui concerne la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Comme les années précédentes, la coupe ira à la maison qui aura récolté le plus de points. Cette année, il y aura un classement individuel. Dans chaque Maison et chaque année sera décernée un prix à l'élève qui aura le plus de points. L'élève qui aura le plus de point à la fin de l'année aura un prix spécial. Si vous voulez plus d'explication, vous pourrez demander à vos professeurs à la fin du cours. Pour ce qui est du règlement, la liste des objets interdits ait toujours disponible dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, la forêt est toujours interdite aux élèves et les visites à Pré au lard sont autorisées à partir de la 3__ème__ année. Je pense vous avoir assez assommé comme cela. Veuillez suivre vos préfets respectifs et bonne nuit à tous. »_

L'assemblée applaudit son discours et les élèves se levèrent pour suivre leurs préfets. Harry se leva brusquement et se mêla aux élèves. Il arriva enfin près de Ginny et la pris dans ses bras.

_« Alors, quel effet ça te fait de m'avoir pour professeur ? lui murmura t-il à l'oreille »_

_« Ca me fait très plaisir ! Toutes les filles vont être jalouses, je les vois déjà baver ! lui répondit-elle amusée. »_

_« On discutera plus longtemps demain, il faut que tu ailles aux dortoirs ! Je risque déjà de te faire perdre des points ! dit-il amusé. A demain. Bonne nuit. »_

Il l'embrassa rapidement et elle partit dans le flot des élèves restants. Harry regagna ses collègues et chacun souhaita une bonne nuit pour regagner ses appartements. Harry et Hermione partir tout joyeux de cette nouvelle année qui commençait et qui risquait encore d'être mouvementée.

* * *

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et continuez dans ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre_


	7. Dans le bain

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jk Rowling. Seul l'intrigue est de ma création.

* * *

**Chapitre VI – Dans le Bain **

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et gagna la Grande Salle avec anxiété. Il allait enfin donner son 1er cour aujourd'hui. Hermione, à côté de lui tentait de le rassurer mais en vain. La Grande Salle était quasiment déserte, seul quelques élèves et professeurs étaient déjà debout. Harry s'assit près de Severus qui comme à son habitude était très matinale.

_« Déjà debout Harry, je pensais que tu étais moins lève tôt que ça ! le questionna-t-il »_

_« Habituellement c'est le cas ! marmonna Harry »_

_« La peur du premier cours ? _Harry hocha la tête._ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours peur même pour moi qui pourtant est l'habitude. _Harry le regarda interrogateur_. Tu ne crois tout de même si froid que je le montre. Je brouille les pistes, _dit-il mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. _Un petit conseil, vas-y à l'instinct et ça se passera bien. C'est quoi ton premier cours ? »_

_« Les 2__ème__ années. Un cours simple à 9h. Cette après midi j'en ais un double avec les 7__ème__ années. Après, il faut que je voie pour les cours particuliers. Ca va être une année chargée. »_

_« Mais tu aimes ça. J'ai pas raison ? »_

_« Oui mais je pensais prendre des vacances après ce qui s'est passé… »_

_« Ca sera pour l'année prochaine ! Tiens voilà Ginny ! »_

En effet, la jolie rousse s'était levée tôt. Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle. La salle était presque déserte, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et embrassa sa dulcinée. Surprise, elle se dégagea.

_« Harry, on est pas tout seul, chuchota t-elle. »_

_« Et alors, je suis un professeur et tu m'as tellement manqué que je n'ais pas pu résister plus longtemps. »_

_« Harry, les autres élèves arrivent, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son bien-aimé pendant qu'une vingtaine d'élèves entrés dans la salle. On se verra après les cours ? »_

_« D'accord, aquiéça-t-il légèrement déçu, je te montrerais notre salle commune à Hermione et moi. A tout à l'heure. »_

Il l'embrassa furtivement et il rejoignit la table des professeurs. Hermione le taquina sur le baiser écourté par Ginny. Puis vint l'heure de se diriger vers les salles de classe. Pendant la première semaine, Hermione serait à ses côtés ce qui rassurer nettement Harry. Arrivé devant sa salle de classe, Harry pu voir des petites têtes curieuses le scruter. Il entendait des murmures dans la rangé d'élèves, il entait par-ci par-là : « Regarde, c'est lui qui a tué Tu-sais-qui ! » ou « c'est Harry Potter ! » Harry leur fit signe de se taire et d'entrée. Dans un silence remarquable pour des enfants de 12 ans, les Gryffondors et Serpentard entrèrent en classe pour une nouvelle année.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Harry se présenta.

_« Bonjour, je pense que vous me connaissez tous à peu près. Je me nomme Harry Potter et je serais votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous présente également mon assistante, Miss Hermione Granger qui sera là pour m'aider lors des cours de pratiques »_

Hermione salua l'assemblée d'un regard à la McGonagall et s'assit près du bureau d'Harry. A l'annonce des travaux pratiques, les élèves se mirent à bavarder. On pouvait percevoir : « Ouf, ce sera mieux que l'année dernière ! » ou « Comme la célèbre Armée de Dumbledore ?! Waouh »

_« S'il vous plait ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort… un frisson parcourut la salle… que le danger n'existe pas. C'était un puissant mage noir mais de tout temps, on a pu voir l'émergence de Magie noire. Je vais donc vous enseigner la meilleure façon de se défendre. Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par… »_

Assis à la table des professeurs, Harry souriait béatement. La journée était finit et ce soir il pourrait faire visiter ses appartements à Ginny. Ils allaient être enfin seuls. Hermione avait accepté de les laisser pendant quelques heures, elle irait réviser à la bibliothèque. Il avait hâte de voir sa belle rousse en tête-à-tête. Il soupira d'aise.

_« Harry, oh oh, arrête de rêvasser et répond à moi ! demanda Remus légèrement contrarié. »_

_« Hein, quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passa ? Ginny… dit-il un peu déboussolé. »_

_« Ah je vois pourquoi je pouvais toujours m'époumoner ! s'amusa Remus. Ginny peut bien attendre la fin du repas tu veux bien ? Ce dernier acquiesça. Harry, je te demandais comment c'était passé ta journée ! Les élèves n'ont pas été trop turbulents ?_

_« Non, non, ça va. Les 1ère années étaient un peu perdues quand je leurs ais parlés des lutins mais ils sont vite rentrés dans le bain. Comme moi d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que ça procuré autant de satisfaction d'enseigner. »_

_« Et oui, c'est pour ça que j'y suis revenu. Avec les nouvelles lois, les loups-garous comme moi peuvent trouver un travail avec moins de problème. »_

_« Je crois que c'est plutôt grâce à tes exploits pendants l'affrontement de Décembre dernier que les mentalités ont évolué. »_

**Flash Back**

_« Harry, ça va ? »_

_« Ca va, ça va. Juste un peu sonner. Merci Remus. Où sont les autres ? »_

_« Partis devant. Ils fallaient se replier. Tonks a emmené Ron, Hermione et Ginny. A toi maintenant! »_

_« Attend que je me relève. »_

Harry tenta de se lever mais il chuta. Remus l'aida à se redresser. Ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Derrière eux, les maisons de Pré-au-lard étaient à moitié détruite. La plupart étaient encore en flamme et les sorciers du ministère s'affairaient pour éteindre les brasiers. Au loin, Harry aperçut une femme, prisonnière d'une petite maison. Il la montra à Remus. Ce dernier hésita, regarda Harry, Harry hocha la tête. Remus se précipita alors vers les flammes la baguette brandit vers la maison. Un flot ronflant d'eau jaillit de sa baguette. Il avança vers les flammes. Harry le perdit alors de vue.

Remus était maintenant dans la cabane en feu. La chaleur était éprouvante et il sentait les flammes lui labourer le dos. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qui mener au 1er étage. Les marches étaient encore d'aplomb. Remus appela mais personne en lui répondit. Il monta alors vivement les marches pour découvrir une jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Il lança un _Wingardium Leviosa _puissant et la fit sortir par la fenêtre. Harry était en dessous et la réceptionna doucement. Harry lui fit alors signe de revenir. Il tenta de transplaner mais sans succès. Il retenta de nouveau mais toujours avec la même conséquence. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement est aperçu un mangemort et plus rien.

Remus se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était plus dans la maison en feu mais dans la cabane hurlante. Il tenta de bouger mais ses pieds et ses mains étaient liés.

_« Alors Remus, on tente de m'échapper ? dit une voix dure dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Ne tente même pas de t'enfuir tu n'y arriveras pas. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je suis là ? »_

_« Remus, mon cher Remus, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Voyons tu n'as pas oublié nos sorties nocturnes en si peu de temps ? »_

_« Peter, sale traître, comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être loin de ton cher maître ? demanda Remus d'une voix doucereuse. »_

_« Mon Maître m'a lui-même chargé de te tuer. Tu es devenu de plus en plus gênant mon cher ami. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas qu'on interfère dans ses plans ! Tu sais Remus… »_

Pendant que son ancien ami lui faisait son petit discours, Remus avait dégagé une de ses mains. Il se concentra pour trouver sa baguette et il la sentit non loin de là. Pendant ce temps, Peter Pettigrow continuait son discours insipide sur la grandeur de son maître et de la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

_« … depuis que je lui ais révélé le secret de James et Lily…»_

_« Tais-toi, le coupa Remus, comment oses-tu parler de James et Lily, tu les as trahis, ça ne te suffit pas, laisse les en paix. »_

Remus se concentra et la baguette arriva dans sa main libre. Avant que Peter de réagissent, il lança un sort puissant. Peter se retrouva assommé. Remus le ligota et se dirigea vers la sortie mais arrivée en dehors de la maison, il fut attaquer par d'autres mangemorts. Il se retourna vivement, vert de rage et les sorts fusèrent. Il jeta un sort si puissant qui atteint Peter en plein cœur, celui-ci s'effondra mort. Remus transplana quelques secondes après avoir regardé une dernière fois son ancien ami.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Remus, c'est ton tour de rêvasser ? le sermonna Harry. »_

_« Oui, je repensais à Peter, répondit-il machinalement. »_

_« Oublie ce traître, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, le rassura le Survivant. »_

_« Je sais mais c'était quand même mon ami quand nous étions jeunes, protesta le loup-garou. »_

_« Remus, il vous a trahi tous les quatre. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. »_

_« Je ne ta savais pas aussi cynique Harry. »_

_« La guerre change une personne. »_

_« Fait attention à ne pas devenir aigri »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ginny m'aidera, je ne veux pas devenir comme Severus. »_

_« Harry, protesta ce dernier, je suis à côté de toi si tu n'es pas encore au courant. »_

_« Désolé Severus mais c'est vrai. »_

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et furent interrompu par une Ginny impatiente. Harry salua ses collègues et suivit sa chère et tendre. Ginny fut vite charmé par la pièce principale. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de la laisser s'attarder trop longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ginny répondit avec enthousiasme à son étreinte et leur baiser se prolongea indéfiniment. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry avait allongé Ginny sur le canapé et il commença à glisser sa main sous son chandail. Ginny émit un léger cri quand il s'aventura vers son soutient gorge. Il redescendit lentement sa main dans son dos. Ginny eut un frisson et tenta de se dégager.

_« Harry, arrête… pas maintenant… pas ici… protesta-t-elle. »_

_« Mais… je croyais que… tu avais envie qu'on… aille un peu plus loin ? demanda-t-il hésitant. »_

_« Là question n'est pas là, dit-elle se redressant. Harry, je pense que c'est trop tôt. »_

_« Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu… »_

_« Oui j'avais pris l'initiative mais Harry, est ce que tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'être dans cette position. Tu es mon professeur. Pendant le cours de cette après-midi, je n'ais pas pu t'écouter parce que les autres élèves me faisait sans cesse des réflexions. Pendant le cours de Botanique, les Serpentards ne m'ont pas lâché. Je crois que c'était ma plus mauvaise journée à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir pris le poste ? Ca fait une journée que j'enseigne et déjà on se dispute pour ça. Si tu le vis mal, je stoppe tout… s'énerva Harry. »_

_« C'est pas ça Harry mais te croiser sans pouvoir te toucher me rend folle. Je t'aime mais on ne peut pas vivre notre amour tranquillement. »_

_« Si on peut, il faut juste un peu de volonté. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de faire d'effort. On est à Poudlard depuis une journée bon sang ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. »_

_« Je sais mais le vivre c'est autre chose. Je ne pensais pas que les élèves pouvaient être si malveillants. »_

_« Ginny, dit Harry se clamant soudain, on va tenter de continuer comme ça pendant quelques jours. Si ça ne s'améliore pas, on trouvera une solution, je verrais avec le directeur. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si… Harry la fixa avec un regard de chien battu. Bon d'accord, on se donne une semaine et on fera le point. »_

Ginny s'approcha de lui et il reçut un baiser hésitant. Ginny se dépêcha de partir et Harry se retrouva seul face à lui-même._  
_

* * *

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et continuez dans envoyer ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre_


End file.
